


Outage

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Power Outage, Sylvie and Molly are fuckgin TIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: The power goes out while Sylvie and Molly are having a sleepover; neither of them like the dark much. So they head to their brothers house together- an unexpected guest shows up!!--BRO THERE WAS A POWER OUTAGE AT LIKE 6 AM THIS MORNING AND MY BRAIN WENT *INSPIRATION TIME BABEY!!!!!!*
Relationships: Fred "Car Crash" Donaldson/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Outage

“Boss! Boss boss!” Molly was shaking her brother slightly, Sylvie stood behind her, a vaguely annoyed look on his face. Giovanni was stirring slowly, cracking open his eyes and staring at his siblings curiously, tilting his head softly and waiting for his gaze to readjust to the darkness. It was strangely hot, he could’ve sworn he left a fan on.

Rolling over, he realized that no; his fan was not on, neither was his alarm, and Giovanni jumped up to a sitting position, looking at Molly and Sylvie “Power outage?” Sylvie gave a little nod, “I heard an explosion- went to wake up Molly only to see her trying to maneuver around a pitch black toy store.” 

Giovanni stared, had, Sylvie walked all the way to Molly's place? No- no wait, the two of them had been having a sleepover. They’d both walked to his house, probably because they didn’t want to be without an adult. Not like their own parents were that great. He rolled his eyes fondly and sat up more.

He slowly stood up, stretching out his back until it popped, and he got fully to his feet. “Anyone know the time?” He looped his arms around both of them, and felt Molly lean into him, while Sylvie leaned away out of embarrassment.

Molly nodded “I’d been about to close up! So it’s like… four or five” Giovanni nodded, ruffling Molly's hair “working during a sleepover, huh kid?” Sylvie snorted, looking at his brother and lightly shoving his arm off “Not like i’m any better. I was doing paperwork.” 

Giovanni sighed deeply, of course. He didn’t honestly know what he expected from these two at this point. He led them out into the living room, not missing the fact that Molly was stumbling. “You guys should expect to meet Fred today- he doesn’t like blackouts, wakes him up, scares him.” 

He shrugged a little, watching the kids move to the couch and immediately lean against each other, Giovanni had learnt quickly that these two were practically inseparable once together. “He comes here?” Molly tilted her head a little, and Giovanni nodded with a little hum.

“Walks- he uh. Isn’t good with cars when it’s pitch black. Or in general! I think he has astigmatism, I worry about him sometimes.” Giovanni was moving around as he spoke, coming in and out of the kitchen with two hot cups of coffee in hand. “Mum makes it before leaving for work- she leaves at four-thirty or so, so it marks it a little after that.” 

Molly nodded softly, reaching forward and taking one cup, and Sylvie snatched the other one from Giovanni, he needed this, staring at paperwork made your eyes blurry- so he’s learnt. Sylvie brought it to his lips and quickly practically chugged some of it, and Giovanni snorted.

“Don’t choke.” Sylvie scoffed at him, and Molly laughed lightly, sipping from the cup quietly. There was a knock at the door, and Giovanni brightened a little more then he always looked. Sylvie blinked, before squinting.

“Wait. Is this Car-crash” Molly groaned in annoyance, she loved Giovanni’s minions, but the fact he was friends with them was so funny to her, she always pictured Giovanni gallivanting around with a bunch of Certified Bad Dudes but they were all really sweet- she knew that from meeting Dark Star.

“Sylvie, he doesn’t like getting called that off the clock. Just like i agreed not to call you Shepard when we’re at a casual point in time” He rolled his eyes.

And opened the door, Fred was fiddling with his hands, grinning lightly and pointing at a cut on his cheek. “Shrapnel.” “from fucking What?” Giovanni groaned loudly in mock annoyance, pulling his friend into the house and shutting the door, Molly and Sylvie stared. 

“Hi Fred!” Molly called, waving and getting his attention, he looked over, and Giovanni took a bandage from his pocket- did he keep those on him?- and was carefully pressing it to Freds cheek. “Oh! Hey Bear-trap! Are you and… uh, Shepard here for the same reason I am?” 

Sylvie gave a thumbs up, and Molly elbowed him “Molly and Sylvie- but yeah! Power outages suck.” Sylvie frowned a little “You’re an adult, why are you here” he pointed out, and Fred blinked, whilst Giovanni gave an offended little gasp in his steed.

“Sylvester! That’s a rude thing to ask!” He led Fred over to the couch, sitting him down next to the kids. “Oh- Im out of coffee by the way, sorry.” Fred waved it off lightly- Giovanni took that opportunity to kiss his knuckles to make up for it, getting a little squeak from his minion.

Sylvie stared. And Molly grinned softly “Awh.” “Gross.” Sylvie rolled his eyes, but moved to examine Fred once Giovanni went into another room- probably grabbing them food- “You break my brothers heart and I break your legs.” Sylvie hissed, and Fred just smiled gently.

“I’d never hurt Boss, don’t worry, Sylvie.” the boy gave one quick nod, and relaxed back next to Molly, sipping at his coffee again. Molly was- oh, now that Sylvie looked at her, she was obviously falling asleep, the cup slipping from her hands and her body starting to lightly slump forward.

Sylvie's hands were full, but Freds weren’t- He noticed too, and carefully took the cup from her, putting it on the floor, while Sylvie just lightly bumped against her so she slumped to the side, small snores coming from her after a minute.

Giovanni walked back in, three bowls held in his arms, Fred laughed and jumped up to help his boss, taking one carefully and getting a little ‘thank you’ from Giovanni, who set one on the coffee table and gave the other to Sylvie. “Are you gonna eat?” Sylvie asked, and then almost instantly regretted it.

The stupid cup appeared in his hands, and Sylvie groaned softly as Giovanni took a long sip from it. Fred was stifling his laughter at Sylvie's face, the longer it went on, the more annoyed he got, until finally- “You’re so smug!” Giovanni and Fred both broke out laughing, and Sylvie's face heated up, his face turning red.

It took a while, but Sylvie conked out, and Giovanni carefully took the bowl off his lap and moved the boy to be laying next to Molly- who wrapped her arms around him instantly. It was kinda cute. 

Giovanni softly ran his hands over both their arms, a soft sigh coming from him and a smile touching his lips.

“You really love them, Boss.” Giovanni blinked, looking at Fred, who was leaning back on the couch, he’d finished his food ages ago, and had stolen Giovanni's drink- despite Sylvie arguing that it was made of sweat. Fred didn’t really mind, it tasted good, so-.

“I love all my minions.” Giovanni stated, matter-of-factly, and sat down finally, so he could reach his siblings on one side and Fred on the other. “I just love them in a different way than i love all of you!” Giovanni swung his arms around Fred and kissed his neck lightly, getting a squeak of indignation from the boy, who quickly tried to shove Giovanni away whilst laughing.

“I think I could get used to this whole ‘power being out’ thing if i get kisses” Fred hummed, and Giovanni chuckled, leaning into him and putting one arm over to lay on his siblings legs. “Nerd.” he mumbled, before letting his eyes close. Being woken up by children at shit o’clock am turns out to not be very good for the sleeping schedule.

Fred finds himself in Giovanni's living room with two sleeping children and one sleeping boss on the couch, and he sighs, giving a light smile and moving to carefully stand up, going to grab a blanket from Giovanni's room and lay it over them.

He’ll stay for a little while, keep an eye on them- besides, the sun was coming up, so it wasn’t terrifying anymore.


End file.
